The present disclosure relates to a priming assembly and a method for coupling a plurality of detonators to at least one explosive through a plurality of transmission lines.
To perform certain mining operations, excavation operations, drilling operations, demolition operations, and military operations, for example, an explosive may be placed at a blasting site. To ensure the safety of a user, the user may trigger and detonate the explosive from a location remote from the blasting site.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a priming assembly is provided for coupling a plurality of detonators to at least one explosive through a plurality of transmission lines. The priming assembly includes a housing having an outer wall, the housing extending along a longitudinal axis from a first end to a second end. The housing defines a plurality of detonator receptacles that are configured to receive the plurality of detonators and a plurality of transmission line receptacles that are configured to receive the plurality of transmission lines, each of the plurality of transmission line receptacles being semi-circular in shape to retain the plurality of transmission lines and to position the plurality of transmission lines relative to the plurality of detonators in the plurality of detonator receptacles while exposing the plurality of transmission lines to the plurality of detonators in the plurality of detonator receptacles such that an explosive charge from at least one of the plurality of detonators is communicated to the plurality of transmission lines and to the at least one explosive.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a priming assembly is provided that includes a plurality of detonators, at least one of the plurality of detonators being configured to generate an explosive charge, a plurality of transmission lines, at least one explosive, and a housing having a plurality of detonator receptacles that are sized to receive the plurality of detonators and a plurality of transmission line receptacles that are sized to receive the plurality of transmission lines, each of the plurality of transmission line receptacles being semi-circular in shape to retain the plurality of transmission lines and to position the plurality of transmission lines relative to the plurality of detonators in the plurality of detonator receptacles while exposing the plurality of transmission lines to the plurality of detonators in the plurality of detonator receptacles such that the explosive charge from the at least one detonator is communicated to the plurality of transmission lines and to the at least one explosive.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for coupling a first detonator and a second detonator to at least one explosive. The method includes the steps of: providing a housing that includes a first detonator receptacle, a second detonator receptacle, and a plurality of transmission line receptacles, the plurality of transmission line receptacles receiving a plurality of transmission lines; inserting the first detonator into the first detonator receptacle of the housing to communicate with the plurality of transmission lines; inserting the second detonator into the second detonator receptacle of the housing to communicate with the plurality of transmission lines; and coupling the plurality of transmission lines to the at least one explosive.
According to still yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for manufacturing a priming assembly for coupling a plurality of detonators to at least one explosive through a plurality of transmission lines. The method includes the steps of: forming a housing that includes an outer wall defining an interior of the housing, a plurality of detonator receptacles in the interior of the housing, and a plurality of transmission line receptacles in the interior of the housing, the plurality of detonator receptacles being sized to receive the plurality of detonators and the plurality of transmission line receptacles being sized to receive the plurality of transmission lines, at least one of the plurality of transmission line receptacles communicating with the plurality of detonator receptacles within the housing; and inserting the plurality of transmission lines into the plurality of transmission line receptacles in the housing, at least one of the plurality of transmission lines communicating with the plurality of detonator receptacles within the housing.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.